Memories of a Girl
by Poneh and Pony
Summary: Just the story of what happened to one girl. OC Set after the books
1. Prologue

Pony: Alright. This should be a pretty long series. I only have a few chapters written, but I'll be posting once a week, starting this weekend. No promises on how long it will end up.

Poneh: -pouts- She refuses to let me help. So I'll do the disclaimer. She does NOT own the idea of CHERUB. She does, however, own EVERY character in this story!

Pony: Oh yes. Before you get confused, this is set AFTER the books. Far after, really. There will be mentions to Kerry and such but not yet. When they come, I DO NOT own them. Not in this chapter, but I will have flashbacks. Some taking entire chapters. If you're confused, send me a message. Any criticism I welcome. I'd love to know what everyone thinks.

* * *

**Memories of A Girl**

Looking out across the wide expanse, the lady watched as the children played and learned. Two hundred and sixty six in all.

From four years to seventeen.

"Dr. Sockham?" A woman stuck her head into the spacious office.

"Yes?" Dr. Sockham's voice was bored and she didn't turn from the window.

"We…we have information from Corey's group in Canada. You are needed at once."

Jumping up, Mrs. Sockham followed the white clad woman down the hall.

"What's wrong, Angie?" Dr. Sockham asked. They were now nearly running down the hall.

"We warned them. Told them to pay special attention. It should have been routine. We've done this so many times. But…"

She stopped outside a door. Punching in several numbers, the door swung open and they walked in.

"Dr. Sockham!" A doctor called, beckoning her to the still figure he was hovering over.

"What, Bud? Tell me it's no problem." She looked into the face of fifteen year old Maggie Hallway.

Maggie had been with CHERUB for ten years, abandoned by her family who were never found. Her features were Asian and

her skin a dark tan. She was small and sent on missions where she would be needed to get into tight spaces.

Now, as she lay on the bed, her normally beautiful black hair covered her face and was caked with mud and dirt. The lady

reached out it pushed it back, showing her face which had cuts on it every which way. Slowly, hoping against the odds, she felt

for a pulse. It fluttered lightly.

"She's alive, Cathy. But it was real touch and go for a while." He grinned slightly but soon his expression turned serious. "But

she isn't perfect. She never will be again. I tried, Cathy. She'll most likely never get her memory back. She'll still be as sharp

as a pin, but I'm not sure she'll be so agile. And she'll have sharp shots of pain. Beyond that, I can't promise anything. She was

really messed up. But she's alive. She's alive…" He whispered the words as if to convince himself.

"Oh God." Dr. Sockham said, hugging the girl gently. "Thank you Bud. I don't know if I would have let anything keep going

on if someone died. And please. I don't want anyone to know I came. They already think I'm an old softie. But I suppose I am

at heart…" She looked into the girls face again. Clearing her throat, she looked up, once again assuming a business tone. "Send

her on a normal schedule when you see fit."

Getting up, she walked into the conference room adjoining the operation table. Nodding to sandy haired Corey, she took a seat.

"I want the whole version of what happened. We as good as lost an agent. It had better have been hell."

* * *

Pony: Next chapter should be up this weekend unless I get zero reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Clue

Poneh: I'm in charge of reviews so leave STUPID reviews and you'll get a wonderful reply. Just ask anyone who's posted something stupid. -grin-

Pony: Yeah. But I wrote this story. So far. This is the second chapter. Enjoy it.

Poneh: She doesn't own CHERUB. The end. She DOES own Corey, Maggie, Sophie, Luke, Tess, and Tasha. So hands off them. Not like you really want them anyway.

* * *

**The First Clue**

Upon waking up, only two things came right away. The first was a strong pain consuming her whole body. The second was a gaping void in her heart.

"Where…where am I?" she asked, trying to sit up but falling back with a sight.

"Maggie!" Three children came into her view. The first she saw was a boy about sixteen years old. His expression was of worry and sandy hair fell into his eyes. The next was a girl no older then twelve with bright red hair pulled back into a pony tail. The last was a boy the same age as the girl. His hair was brown and only covered his head lightly.

"Who…Who's Maggie?" She sat up now, the pain receding, and looked around the room. She was on a bed and against the other wall was a computer with a laptop. Besides that, the room was empty.

"Well…You're Maggie. Maggie Hallaway. I'm Corey." He looked hurt. "This is Sophie and Luke." He indicated the other two children.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I do not remember you." The two younger children turned to Corey.

"We're going to go. You need to explain. Good luck." They walked out, not looking back.

"Uhm…What do you remember?" He asked, moving awkwardly.

"Nothing, really. Some memories from being little." She seemed to shrink into the bed. "Why am I like this? I feel so empty." She shivered.

"You were…on a mission. With me – us. It was going really good. We had almost figured it out. Then…something went wrong. You got upset and ran off. We found you inches from death. We came back here as soon as we could. I…You…We almost lost you." He stopped his speech with tears in his eyes.

"How could I loose that much? Oh God. Please God. Corey." Her voice was a whisper. Her eyes were closed. "How old am I?" She seemed afraid of her own voice.

"Fifteen. Sixteen in a few weeks."

"Oh." She said. "Wow."

"Do you know where we are?"

"No. I mean, I think I remember coming here. But I don't know what it is." She said, trying to recall any memories from her recent past.

"CHERUB. That's what we're called. We're under cover agents. Children. And it's a school. Only the smartest make it in. You were the smartest. I mean…you are. Well, if…" He floundered.

"I understand. I remember things. I just don't remember learning them. Perhaps we should get out. Maybe if I walk around it would help me remember something." She tried to stand but her legs collapsed under her.

"Oh!" Corey said, jumping to help her stand. The next time, she took a few wobbly steps before turning back and grinning.

"Side effect of the drug?" She asked. "I'm getting better slowly."

"Heh. Yeah." He said, standing next to her and jumping any time she seemed off balance.

"I'm fine. I do remember how to walk." She said, getting annoyed at his paranoia.

"Right. Let's go to the dojo. You spent a lot of time there." He said, turning down a side path.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" He asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, Corey." She answered again. "Why do you care so much, though?"

"Oh. Uhm...no reason. Wishful thinking." He sighed in relief as two girls walked up. Both were small, blond girls with sharp blue eyes. Identical to the last strand of hair.

"Hey Corey." They said in unison.

"Hey Tess. Tasha." He said.

"Can we borrow Maggie for a while? We have an idea." Tess said.

"Oh, sure." Corey said, sounding relieved. Maggie looked him sharply.

"Wonderful!" Tasha said.

"Come on, Maggie." They said, each grabbing one of her hands. They were 13 years old and had been at CHERUB for four years. They were well loved by everyone and never upset except when they were separated.

""Sure…" Maggie said, allowing herself to be dragged along. "Where are we going?" She asked a few moments later.

"You'll find out soon!" They giggled, coming to a shed at the end of a field. The shed, she could tell, had been white but was now chipped off to show the brick beneath.

Standing outside a door, the girls looked at each other and grinned. Slowly, they pulled the door open. Maggie gasped as what was inside was reveled.

* * *

Pony: There you go. Gotta wait until next week. 3333

Poneh: And she thinks I'm evil...


	3. Chapter 2: Lost and Confused

Pony: Sorry it took so long. I had about ten chapters written and water spilled all over my notebook. Then finals came and I didn't have time to go online. Anyway, here's chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lost and Confused**

Before the girls, a room lay out. A single chair sat on the white marble floor facing a wall-to-wall television. Maggie turned to the others in confusion.

"What is it supposed to be?" She asked. The twins smiled at each other before one of them started talking.

"It's a T.V., silly." She said, giggling. "And in it, we have compiled some of your past. We want to see if it'll help you remember anything."

"Well…alright." Maggie said as she allowed them to drag her to sit on the chair. Over the next hour, pictures flashed on the screen. Pictures of a younger Maggie and Corey training, a boy who looked surprisingly like Maggie herself, and the last of all, Maggie with a group of people. By the end, Maggie had broken down crying, the sobs racking her small frame.

"Maggie…" Said a voice behind her. She turned to see the twins looking at her with worry in their eyes. "Maggie, do you remember any of it?"

"No!" She shouted. Pushing past them, she ran until it hurt to breath. There, she fell into a clump, letting herself be consumed by crying. A few minutes after, she sat up and carefully brushed the leaves off her clothes and hair, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Standing up, she looked around and saw she was in a forested area with no idea how to get out. Picking a direction, she started walking. Soon, the tree's got so dense the sunlight could hardly get through but what light there was faded fast so that there was nothing to light her way.

Panic now rising, she turned around and raced back from where she came, or where she thought she came from. Her breathing came in gasps until she finally tripped and hit her head. For the second time in a week, her world went black.


End file.
